


The Way You Look At Me

by tlcinbflo



Series: The Reason - Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, New Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/pseuds/tlcinbflo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Liara discuss their budding feelings after a night out. - From The Reason timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look At Me

Steve had gone back to the Normandy shortly after Kaidan and Shepard left. James and Liara had stayed at the club, and once they were alone James was able to relax and talk to her. He could flirt with her. It was something they had started, the flirtation, weeks ago when Shepard asked them to work together gathering information. James would have to thank Steve later.

Liara wouldn’t agree to dance with him, but she did laugh at his jokes and lean into his side. He’d accept that. She was grinning at him over her glass. The pink liquid teasing her lips as she sipped. James swallowed hard, jealous of the beverage. He dropped his eyes from her, and she lowered her drink. “What?” Her voice was soft, always soft, but he heard it loud and clear over the music. He just shook his head.

“Let’s get out of here,” he suggested, nodding towards the door. He wasn’t ready to head back to the Normandy. He didn’t want the night to end, but he wanted to be alone with her. “We can go for a walk, through the Commons?”

She paused for a heartbeat or two, considering, before she nodded. James grinned, opened his omni’tool and settled the tab. She stood, swallowing the last of her drink before she fell into step with him. They reached the slightly cooler air of the station and started walking, just to walk. He continued to sneak glances at her out of the corner of his eye. Eventually, a smirk pulled at her lips. “You are awfully quiet now that we have left Purgatory.”

“I’m just admiring the view,” he answered with a chuckle, and he could have sworn her cheeks tinted purple. They were passing the lake in the commons, the imitation moonlight casting brilliant colors over the area.

“Why do you do that?” Her voice was low, husky even, as she spoke.

“What?”

“Say things like that.” She stopped walking and moved to stand at the railing looking over the water. She was leaning forward, her eyes away from him. He leaned his back against it, so he could face her. She had a practiced look of nonchalance on her face, but James knew she was thinking.

“Call you beautiful? Intelligent? Capable? Sexy as hell?” His heart raced as he spoke the words and her flushed purple cheeks darkened.

“Yes, that.”

“Because it’s true, and mi tio always told me to tell beautiful women how you feel,” James answered easily and Liara nodded, looking away. He moved slightly closer to her. His arm brushing hers when he did. It was strange to him, to see her so unsure. She was the Shadow Broker. She threatened to flay people with her mind, and he believed she would. She was one of Commander Shepard’s best friends, she was part of the Normandy family, and she was an amazing biotic. More than that, she cared so completely, and she didn’t laugh often, but when she did it made his heart soar. She said nothing more, and James wondered if he had said something he shouldn’t. “What’s the matter, mi luciérnaga?”

Her head tilted, and her brow creased when she looked up at him. He cleared his throat, but didn’t translate. He had been calling her that to himself for a long time, this was the first time he had spoken the words out loud, he hoped she wouldn’t ask about it. “I – After what happened with Treeya … is this just another attempt at a relationship with an asari?”

“What? No!” He paused, not surprised she thought that. It was a common fetish, not solely with humans, either. To bond, to meld, with an asari was something many desired. This was not that. He sighed, and looked at her. She had turned and was facing the lake again. “I’m surprised you know about Treeya.” She laughed, and it tickled him. She dropped her head, turning to look through her lashes at him, a smile pulling at her lips. “Right,” he breathed a chuckle. “Shadow Broker. Look, things with Treeya went FUBAR, and that sucked, but this … the way I feel when I’m with you, this is different than anything I felt with her, or anyone before. It’s … special,” James admitted, and she turned and met his eyes. He was surprised when he saw the tears swimming there.

“Now is not the time to start something special,” Liara’s voice was soft, quiet, so much so he barely heard her. His heart leapt in his chest. He turned and matched the way she was standing. Forearms on the railing and looking at the lake. He sighed, and something about the quiver in her voice gave him courage. He reached over, and slid his hand between hers. He watched her face as she watched their hands. His naturally tanned skin was an interesting contrast to her rich blue. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

He felt his hair stand on end when she slid her fingers between his, interlacing their hands. It was her way of showing she was accepting his affection, and he would take what he could get. “I do not know what this is.”

He was taken aback by her admission, and he squeezed her hand gently. “What do you mean?”

“It is just – I am 109 and, the way you look at me, no one has ever looked at me like that before,” she whispered the words, and met his eyes. He sighed deeply, and reached a hand up to cup her cheek. His hand trembled as it came to rest on her warm, soft skin. She turned her body towards him, and he followed to face her. Their hands remained linked and fell to their sides. She took a slight step forward, and he could feel the warm tingle of her biotics humming beneath her skin.

“It doesn’t have to be anything, mi luciérnaga. It can be just you and me, and each moment we get. It doesn’t have to be anything.” He couldn’t breathe; he could barely think. Her free hand fisted in his shirt and she inhaled deeply as she leaned her cheek into his hand.

“James,” she whispered and, for a moment, his heart stopped. “What does that mean? Mi luciérnaga?”

He blushed. He knew he was blushing; he could feel the heat rising from his collar. “My firefly.” He was surprised by the roughness of his voice when he spoke the word.

“What is firefly?” She asked, her brow creased and her eyes wide.

He chuckled softly, his thumb caressing her cheek. “It’s an insect, on Earth. Little bugs that come out at dusk, and they light up. Like you light up, with your biotics. They’re beautiful in the evening. As kids, we’d collect them in jars, but we had to let them go before long or they would die. They weren’t meant to be caught. Like you,” he finished softly.  
He watched as something warm, and calm flashed in her eyes. She squeezed his hand, and closed the distance between them. She kissed him. It was sweet, soft, and tender. She pulled back too soon and pressed her forehead to his. He waited for a moment, enjoying their closeness. Enjoying the rush of blood in his veins and the way his heart sang. His thumb traced her cheek before falling to his side. “Should we finish our walk now?” He asked around the ball of excitement and emotion in his throat. When she pulled back slightly and smiled at him, he was so light, he thought he might float off the station.

She nodded, and they turned to continue their stroll – hands still linked.


End file.
